Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue
by ForeverAnOddity
Summary: "Slap my rump one more time, Frog, And I will bloody kill you." Over the years, Francis and Arthur have developed the habit of writing each other poems to express their feelings towards one another. This is a collection of those poems, from start to finish.
1. Chapter 1

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Your accent revolts me._

_Your face does, too._

_-Francis; 5th Grade_


	2. Chapter 2

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

**_I'm _**_the revolting one?_

_That's rich, coming from you._

_-Arthur, 5th Grade_


	3. Chapter 3

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Revolting? __**Me? **__Pardonnez-moi, cher, _

_But you've __**seen **__your eyebrows, haven't you?_

_-Francis; 5th Grade_


	4. Chapter 4

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_You shut the hell up,_

_Before I make you._

_-Arthur; 5th Grade_


	5. Chapter 5

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_I'll only be quiet,_

_If you admit that it's true._

_-Francis, 5th grade_


	6. Chapter 6

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Why you little-!_

_I'm going to __**kill**__ you!_

_-Arthur; 5th Grade_


	7. Chapter 7

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Stop passing notes._

_Or no recess for **either **of you._

_-Mr. Vargas; teacher._


	8. Chapter 8

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_You got us into trouble._

_Not that **that's **anything new._

_-Francis; 5th Grade._


	9. Chapter 9

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Excuse me? **You** passed the first note._

_If we don't get recess, it's due to you._

_-Arthur, 5th Grade_


	10. Chapter 10

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_That's it. No recess._

_Don't say I didn't warn you._

_-Mr. Vargas; teacher_

_P. S. You two won't be sitting by each other for the rest of the year._

**I'd just like to thank everyone for all of the favourites, follows, and reviews this story has gotten so far! Please, keep it up! They really make my day, and I love hearing what you think. I'd also like to thank you for sticking with them through the fifth grade. Next up?** _**Middle school.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_I was looking forward to class._

_Then I saw I had it with you._

_-Arthur; 6th Grade_


	12. Chapter 12

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_So **mean, **mon ami!_

_But... I missed you, too._

_-Francis; 6th Grade_


	13. Chapter 13

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_What in the-_

_Who said that I'd __**missed**__ you?_

_-Arthur; 6th Grade_


	14. Chapter 14

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_No one told me, mon ami._

_But your reaction tells me it's true._

_Francis; 6th Grade_


	15. Chapter 15

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Have you gone mad?_

_In case you've forgotten, I hate you._

_-Arthur, 6th Grade_


	16. Chapter 16

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Dear dude who's using me to pass notes to the flirt behind me._

_I don't know what he said to get you blushing, but I am **loving** the view. ;)_

_Alfred, 6th grade._


	17. Chapter 17

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Arthur, why did you just punch that boy in the face?_

_What in the world did he do to you?_

_Francis, 6th Grade_


	18. Chapter 18

_Roses are red. _

_Violets are blue._

_Look for yourself, it's on the back of the page._

_Once you've seen it, tell me what **else **I was expected to do. _

_-Arthur, 6th grade_


	19. Chapter 19

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Francis, please stop glaring at my brother._

_Whatever he did, I'm sure he didn't mean to._

_-Matthew, 6th Grade_


	20. Chapter 20

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Mr. Beilschmidt says that I have to go to the nurse._

_And since you punched me, you have to go too._

_-Alfred, 6th grade_


	21. Chapter 21

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Francis, if you don't save me from going alone with this boy._

_I will personally hunt you down after school and __**kill**__ you._

_-Arthur, 6th grade_


	22. Chapter 22

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue__._

_While everything about you makes me sick,_

_There is absolutely **no **way I am leaving him alone with you._

_-Francis, 6th grade_


	23. Chapter 23

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_You're a rude little shite._

_But at least I can count on you._

_-Arthur, 6th grade_


	24. Chapter 24

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_I knew you didn't react well to compliments._

_But did you have to punch that guy, too?_

_-Alfred, 6th grade, at the nurse's office_


	25. Chapter 25

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Stay out of my business._

_It doesn't concern you._

_-Arthur, 6th Grade, Still at the nurses office_


	26. Chapter 26

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Arthur, go to the principals office._

_I'll take care of these two._

_-Nurse Lili_


	27. Chapter 27

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Judging by the way you sulked back into class._

_You got suspended, and they called your brother, too._

_-Francis, 6th Grade_


	28. Chapter 28

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Shut up, Frog._

_No one asked you._

_-Arthur, 6th Grade_


	29. Chapter 29

_Roses are red. _

_Violets are blue._

_Snap at me all you want._

_It just proves that it's true._

_-Francis, 6th Grade_


	30. Chapter 30

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_I don't regret anything, even if Scott was called._

_He deserved that punch, and so did you!_

_-Arthur, 6th grade_


	31. Chapter 31

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_All **I **did was comment on his poor taste in boys._

_I was simply pointing out that how much better he could do._

_-Francis, 6th Grade_


	32. Chapter 32

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

**_Excuse._**

_**You?**_

_-Arthur, 6th Grade_


	33. Chapter 33

_Roses are red. _

_Violets are blue._

_You heard what I said, rosbif._

_I'm surprised that **anyone** could be interested in you._

_-Francis, 6th Grade_


	34. Chapter 34

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Oh, __**I'm**__ unappealing?_

_Doubtful, coming from you._

_-Arthur, 6th Grade_


	35. Chapter 35

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Please stop passing notes._

_It will only cause more trouble for the two of you._

_-Matthew, 6th Grade_


	36. Chapter 36

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Oh, we were just finishing._

_There's no need to worry, darling Mathieu._

_-Francis, 6th Grade_


	37. Chapter 37

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_You're right, I'm done with this._

_I've got nothing more to say to you._

_-Arthur, 6th grade_


	38. Chapter 38

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Man, you must have really made him mad._

_This is what, the fourth day he's ignored you?_

_-Alfred, 6th grade, several days after Arthur returned from suspension _


	39. Chapter 39

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Let me make one thing very clear with you, Alfred._

_Things between Arthur and I are of **no** concern to you._

_-Francis, 6th grade_


	40. Chapter 40

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Francis is right, Al._

_You got punched last time you got between those two._

_-Matthew, 6th grade_


	41. Chapter 41

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Listen to your brother, ami._

_It seems he is wiser than you._

_-Francis, 6th grade_


	42. Chapter 42

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Are you calling me stupid? _

_At least __**I**__ can tell Arthur isn't into you._

_-Alfred, 6th Grade_


	43. Chapter 43

_Roses are red._

_Violets are violet._

_If you don't stop arguing._

_I'll likely get violent._

_-Arthur, 6th grade. _


	44. Chapter 44

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Look what the cat dragged in._

_Finally decided to respond, did you?_

_-Francis, 6th grade_


	45. Chapter 45

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Shut up, frog._

_I'm not here to talk to you._

_-Arthur, 6th grade_


End file.
